


Bang!

by sayang



Series: We can ascend from this arrangement [6]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: (not mpreg calm down), M/M, baby making sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/sayang
Summary: Paul and Dino banging on the drums.





	Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: this is all purely fiction, nothing in this story is real. showing or even REFERRING this work to Paul, Dino, or the rest of the members is strictly prohibited. the same warning applies for the people who personally knows them as well.**
> 
> unbeta'd.
> 
> edit: YES I KNOW ITS 3999 WORDS AND NOT 4K LEAVE ME ALON

Paul woke up stiff that morning. Not the kind of stiff that would guarantee him to drag himself into a massage parlor (though his shoulders wouldn’t mind feeling the firm grip of professional hands), but the kind where there was a tent in his boxers that only Dino could take down. Only the problem was the destined man was nowhere to be found. Paul laid a hand on the space beside his bed, feeling the mattress as if trying to read the tracks left behind by his lover. It was still warm which meant Dino only just got up.

 

“Dino!” Paul called out as he plopped back down. He heard the rush of footsteps and Dino’s head appeared from outside their bedroom door.

 

“Paul!”

 

“Dino! I need-”

 

“We’re late, let’s go!” Dino said in a hurried tone before rushing out, leaving Paul cold. 

 

As it turned out, they overslept and only had 30 minutes left before they were to arrive at the studio. That wasn’t nearly enough time for Paul to convince Dino for a quickie. He spent 5 minutes just trying to get out of bed, another 5 to rummage through his drawer to find something decent to wear, 10 minutes to argue with Dino that yes, his morning wood really was that important to run late for, and another 10 to get ready and trying to relieve himself. They ended up arriving late anyway, but it was fine since Bob had to make a detour and only arrived just a shy few minutes away from when Paul and Dino did.

 

Paul was quite grumpy the entire time. He was able to endure their daily rehearsal that Monday but mostly because he kept quite. He was pent up, robbed the release he desperately needed. The banging on the drums that day was slightly louder than usual, but even that couldn’t replace the sweet sensation of a pair of hands holding him down. Dino wasn’t any help at all either. Not with the way he was moving, hips swaying to the rhythm of one of their slower songs. His jeans perfectly enveloped the thighs he’d grown fond of straddling. And when Dino turned around all Paul could stare was the fingers working on his Telecaster, the way it skillfully moved from one note to another and the way it strummed. Paul would very much like those fingers near him, very preferably, inside him. At one point Dino did notice that Paul was giving him looks, which he only raised his eyebrows in question before focusing back on his guitaring. 

 

By the time their rehearsal ended Paul was practically buzzing all over. From the rush of how hard he went off with the drums and from his underlying lust. He leaned back to the wall behind him, closing his eyes to cool off. Fortunately the studio was quick to clear out, when Alex passed by and gave Paul a pat on his shoulder (“You look exhausted, head home Paul.”) he tried not to swat his hand away as his body was just starved for Dino’s touch. Dino was still packing up his equipment, this time Paul watched him.

 

“Piss off with that mate,” Paul called out from his seat, still slumped to the wall. Dino looked up from where he was kneeling, unplugging a cable from the amp. Dino only gave Paul a scoff before continuing his cleaning. 

 

“I said-”

 

“I heard you okay?” Dino said, though his tone had no malice in it. “Calm down, baby.”

 

“Baby this, baby that, come here and put a baby in me.”

 

Dino looked over his shoulder once more, a hand on another plug. “Baby,” he unplugged the cable. “in,” he plugged it back in, “you?” he unplugged once more. 

 

Paul almost fumed, though partly from his growing lust. When Dino finally got up, abandoning whatever he was doing to approach Paul, the blonde had sat up straight. He looked up at his lover when said guitarist stood beside him. He snaked a hand up at Dino’s thigh. Dino had let Paul work his wand way north, but as Paul approached the zipper Dino stopped him.

 

“Bob said no weird business in the studio.”

 

“Fuck Bob.”

 

“Oh is that what you’d like?” Dino teased. Paul huffed in annoyance, how dare Dino joked around at a dire time like this. He grabbed at Dino’s wrist and pulled it down to his crotch, letting the man feel the growing bulge underneath. 

 

“I want you,” Paul breathed, pleading. A contrast to his demeanor just a minute ago. “Please.” He was practically grinding to Dino’s hand, which he still held down. Dino held his own breath at the display Paul put up in front of him. He looked over his shoulder, checking one more time that the door was closed before pulling Paul up.

 

“Okay, but hurry. And be good.” 

 

But Dino’s attempt at a quick and tidy session was proven useless. The moment Paul got up he got hold of Dino’s shoulder and maneuvered so that they had switched positions. When Paul got Dino where he wanted him to be he pushed down so now it was Dino who was sitting on the drumming stool. Trapped, Dino was helpless as Paul climbed to his lap, straddling him. Paul tried to scoot as close to Dino as possible, kicking his own drum set along the way.  

 

“Shhhh-shit. Shit. Paul-” Dino tried to shush him before he was silenced with a hungry kiss. Paul bit at Dino’s lower lip, causing the older man to groan. Not given the chance to breathe Paul leaned in for another kiss, this time trying to get access inside Dino’s mouth. His eager tongue lapping at his lips. The moment Dino parted his lips Paul wasted no time to enter him. His tongue swept Dino’s teeth before it lapped on Dino’s own. Dino tilted his head to give Paul better access and Paul held the back of Dino’s head to deepen the kiss. All the while Paul grinded himself on Dino, a feet braced on the wall behind them.

 

It went on for a while until Paul pulled away. Technically Dino could’ve done the same, he would’ve done it much sooner if only his head wasn’t so close against the wall. They were both gasping for breath. Paul had started to take off his tee, exposing the ink all over his body. Dino idly traced over them like he always does. 

 

“Maybe we should-” Dino started again, suggesting that maybe, just maybe, a change of place would be very wise. But Paul was too busy unbuttoning Dino’s shirt to care. “We should go somewh- _ hhhaaaa _ -”

 

Paul gave one of Dino’s nipples a tweak. After successfully shutting up his boyfriend Paul continued to shrug off the offending fabric from Dino’s shoulders. He quickly worked his way to Dino’s belt, the buckles clacking the only noise beside Dino’s labored breaths.

 

“Don’t get up.” Paul said as he stood to take off his pants. The wet spot in the front of Paul’s briefs were a clear indication how wanton and wanting Paul was at the moment. Dino would be lying if it didn’t turn him on so he did stay put. Not before shrugging off his own jeans. He let the rigid material pool on his feet while Paul had entirely stripped off. As Paul tried to kick away his pants and underwear his leg hit the drums again, letting out a loud clash. 

 

“Sorry,” Paul muttered at the drum. He gave the cymbal a pat, just a ghost of a touch as he didn’t want to wake anymore noise. He focused back on sitting on top of his boyfriend, lining up their cocks together. Paul’s cock was smeared with precum enough that he didn’t really need much lubrication, but Dino begged to differ. 

 

“I didn’t bring anything with me.” Dino admitted. He was in a hurry that morning as well and it wasn’t like he would bring lube and rubber with him to the studio. Not after Bob made the ultimatum to ban sexual activities in said area. 

 

“Don’t worry I got some.” Paul tried to reach back to his trousers on the floor, where he had stored the last minute lube he packed. As he twisted and stretched Dino admired the way his ribs were slightly poking out. Dino traced it with both thumbs, half holding Paul so he doesn’t fall back. After Paul retrieved the pack he ripped it open and squeezed a generous amount. He slicked Dino’s cock with ease, lining it up to his own as well. The cold liquid mixed up with his sticky precum. Both of them welcomed the feeling of their members touching together. Dino slid his hands south to grab at Paul’s hips, urging him to rock into him. Paul wouldn’t stop moaning, after almost an entire day he was finally getting the skinship he yearned. He ran a hand at the heads of their dicks and shuddered at the sensitivity before pumping the base again.

 

Dino wasn’t content on just holding onto Paul’s hips, not when Paul was working on their cocks like that. His hands grabbed at Paul’s ass and squeezed, which emitted a loud moan from Paul. Paul pushed the packet of lube he was holding on his free hand at Dino’s chest. Paul was too horny to be careful, so as he pushed it towards Dino he also used to as leverage to grind forward. As a result some of the jelly-like liquid oozed out. 

 

“Use it, finger me.” 

 

Dino was quick to action, pressing Paul’s hand harder to his chest, completely emptying the pack. He discarded the empty plastic and swabbed the lube from his chest instead. In no time his lithe, lube covered fingers teased at Paul’s entrance. Paul was now focused on trying to grind back to Dino’s teasing fingers instead. Dino was trying his hardest not to let Paul fall. The drum stool wasn’t exactly a fitting place for two grown men to have sex in, but as circumstance has it they had to make do. Besides no one would check the mess behind the drum set, would they? 

 

“Paul could you maybe,” Dino tried to pull Paul closer to him, “It’s hard for me to reach behind you.”

 

Paul had to let go of their dicks to place his legs on the floor beside them. He crouched his legs so he was low enough for Dino to finger him. It was hard to keep up his half standing position when Dino’s finger entered him. His knees ache every time he thrusts down to meet Dino’s fingers but he was willing to endure. Paul clung onto Dino, his hand rested on the top of Dino’s head. Every time Dino curled a digit Paul pulled at the short strands. Dino focused on trying to find the spot he knew would drive Paul insane, as if he wasn’t halfway there already. Paul had been moaning out Dino’s name, like a chant. It made Dino’s heart feel things and his guts twist. When Dino brushed on a certain spot Paul practically tried to rip Dino’s hair off.

 

“ _ Nggh _ -Yes. There. There, Dino.”

 

“Okay, alright.” Dino assured, his head was tilted to the side from Paul’s tugging. He brushed his finger on the spot again and Paul almost buckled. Dino gave it another brush, this time pressing his fingers to it and Paul let out a sob. 

 

“Now. Fuck me now. Now now now-” he impatiently thrust into Dino’s fingers. It wasn’t everyday that Paul was this needy but Dino will take what he can get. He pulled his fingers away before placing it on his own cock, slicking it up. He checked to see if there were lube left smeared on his chest from earlier but there wasn’t much. Meanwhile Paul had sat himself back down on Dino’s lap to give himself a short break before having to move rigorously again. Dino tried to look around and behind Paul.

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Rubber.” 

 

Paul only shook his head. Dino furrowed his brows.

 

“No rubber? You didn’t bring any?” 

 

Paul still shook his head at both questions. Dino blinked a few times.

 

“Okay.. You don’t want me to use..?” his question slightly faltered. He was sure that he was already red all over, but the thought of going in raw made him flustered.

 

“We’re both tested and it’s fine.” Paul said. Dino thought that all that teasing would’ve probably made Paul tired but there was not a quiver in his voice. It was quieter though. Perhaps Paul was also as flustered as Dino was. Dino took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure. He looked down at the remnants of the smeared lubricant and tried to scoop what was left of it. He prepared his cock again before looking up at Paul. They both looked at each other in silence, a stark contrast of what had happened and what was about to come. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Dino made sure again. Paul almost shuddered at how gentle Dino sounded. It was the fact that even in the middle of a hard fuck, Dino still tried his best to care for him. Paul could only nod silently. 

 

Paul moved forward, lining himself up with Dino’s cock. He bit his lip when he felt the tip push in his entrance. Paul took the initiative to lower himself on Dino’s cock instead. He held his breath as he felt it slowly fill him up entirely. The immediate feel of Dino’s cock without anything in the way was a new sensation.   

 

“Alright, Paul?” Dino asked again, with that sweet voice of his tinged with concern and care. Paul was going to go insane. He’s full of Dino, basically his wish for the day fulfilled while Dino was ever so careful cradling him. His head was in the clouds, hazy from lust and love. Dino’s voice breached his personal utopia once more, “Paul?”

 

“Good.” Paul gave his answer. “Oh God, Dino you’re so good.”

 

“You feel so good too Paul.” Dino almost whimpered. 

 

They kissed again, this time not as rough as the one before. Paul circled his arms over Dino’s neck, holding him close. Somewhere in the middle of it Paul started to move. Dino’s hands automatically went to Paul’s hips, helping him by meeting his thrusts halfway. They formed a slow but deep rhythm, all the while still attached by the mouth. Dino ate up Paul’s moans as Paul sucked in all of Dino’s hisses and gasps. Their movements became faster and harder by each second. Paul chasing the climax he was looking for since the start of the day and Dino desperately wanting to give Paul what he asked. When their rhythm became too fast for their current position’s comfort they both broke away, leaving a trail of saliva. 

 

“I need more.” Paul whined. He leaned back slightly, feet planted on either side of the wall behind Dino. His hand made purchase on Dino’s knee and his other on his shoulder. The shoulder Dino was used to slinging his guitar on, which was always a comforting weight. But he could definitely get used to this as well, Paul clinging to him in pure pleasure like this. Gaining leverage, Paul started to thrust faster. His ever jerking hips cause his abandoned cock to bounce in rhythm. Dino himself had leaned back to the wall while his leg tried to desperately stay put on the carpeted studio floor. The muscles on his legs taut, trying to hold Paul’s entire weight and also to piston forward to meet Paul’s hips. His hands tight on Paul’s hips, the friction making his touch hot. 

 

Their new position enabled them to go harder, faster. Paul was starting to become a mess of sweat and lust. His head was thrown back, expression slack in pleasure. Dino’s name, amongst other less intangible words, decorated his lips. His legs started closing in, clamping on either side of Dino’s body. With their erratic movements, they were both in danger of collapsing on the floor. Dino’s feet itself were prodding the drum set behind Paul. With every hard thrust the tips of his shoes pushed at the drum legs to the point it had wobbled the cymbal stand, making it topple to the ground. The loud ringing filled the room but both of the men were too deep in pleasure and each other to care. Dino shifted on his cramped seat to adjust but apparently the subtle change in position had made a perfect angle for Dino to thrust straight into the right bundle of nerves. 

 

“Fuck!” Paul’s grip on Dino turned vice-like. “Dino. Don’t stop don’t stop, yes, Dino Dino Dino-” 

 

Paul’s hips grinded hard into Dino. Dino’s abdomen was sticky with Paul’s precum, smearing it every time his hips snapped. Dino grab hold of Paul’s cock and he thought Paul almost cried. 

 

“Paul you’re so good,” he gave the sizeable member a squeeze, precum leaking once more. Dino slicked the cock with it, making it easier to slide into. With the way their hips were moving it wasn’t much work for him to jerk off Paul, having their bodies already doing the rest of the work anyway. “I’m close, Paul.”

 

Paul surged forward, clinging onto Dino. Their movements slowed down and Paul used the opportunity to lean in for a kiss. Once he broke the kiss he remained just by the crook of Dino’s neck.

 

“I’m not gonna last, Paul.” Dino breathed out. His lower body felt like it was on fire, but more importantly his entire body ached. He was on the edge yet staying at their cramped position was starting to get to him. “I can’t-I-”  

 

“Wait, wait,” Paul paused, as much as he didn’t want to he paused. He almost regretted it as he could immediately feel his entire leg aching but as he stood up he took Dino with him as well. Dino almost forgot he still had his jeans pooled by his feet and he recklessly stepped off of it. As he did so Paul leaned his side on the floor tom, arms holding to its sides. “Bareback me, finish me here now.” 

 

Dino quickly lifted Paul’s leg and went back in. This was a position they were more familiar and comfortable with. The drum part Paul had made leverage wasn’t the sturdiest but Dino was practically dragging Paul into him. Paul tried not to wince as the edges of the drum was digging onto his sides, and the thin edges weren’t the best for gripping. But he knew Dino was close, and so was he. As if reading his mind, Dino grabbed Paul’s cock once again. Tugging at it in fast, jerky movements. When Dino’s pounds turned quicker and messier Paul spoke up.

 

“Do it inside.” he gasped between moans.

 

“What?” Dino didn’t actually hear what Paul had said. The sounds of their moans and the slap of their skins were drowned from the way the floor tom rattled. Paul’s shoulder was also digging into the mid tom just above it, which had dominoed all the way to the rest of the set. The entire corner had shook along with them. 

 

“Inside. Inside me c- _ fuck _ -come inside me.” Paul stuttered from the way Dino had twisted the fist on his cock. Definitely wasn’t from embarrassment at the request. 

 

“Are you-”

 

“Just put the fucking baby inside of me!” Paul almost yelled. His eyes shut, face gone red. He felt Dino’s hips snap into him hard once, and then twice. Before he felt Dino leaned in to him and became rigid. The current heat pooling all over them made Paul hazy for a moment before he could feel Dino spilling inside of him. 

 

“Here’s,” Dino groaned into Paul’s ears, “Your fucking baby.” and with a single tug of Dino’s fist Paul came as well. 

 

It was exactly 8 seconds before both of them collapsed to the floor, bringing the sweat slicked floor tom with them. Dino still had enough energy to pull Paul close to him so he didn’t land on any of the drum parts. Their breathing were heavy for a very long time. Paul could feel his back and legs twitch and tingle from pain. Who’s idea was it to fuck behind the drum set in the first place?

 

Despite the pain Paul managed to drag himself to snuggle into Dino’s chest, the leftover lubricant almost gone now, washed away from the sweat. He could hear Dino’s still rapid heartbeat and thought his must be beating the same. They stayed what almost felt like forever before Dino made the first movement. A weak stroke at Paul’s short hair. He managed a smile at the gesture but still hadn’t look up at Dino. His neck felt like hell as well so he settled at staring at the wallpaper.

 

“Baby, huh?” Dino’s voice almost cracked. 

 

Paul was unresponsive but Dino could feel his boyfriend froze in his embrace. The fear of Paul passing out after a very worked out session crossed his mind and Dino quickly looked down, only to find the younger man was covering his face with his hands. The tips of his ears were red. Ah, he’s embarrassed. Dino ran a finger to Paul’s ears.

 

“Hey..” he cooed. But Paul only groaned. “Paul..”

 

“Shut.” Paul felt the chest underneath him shake. “The FUCK. UP.” 

 

Dino couldn’t help his laughter. His whole body shook in tickled laughter. 

 

“You liked it! You liked it too!” Paul sat up, where he got the energy to do that Dino didn’t know. But he guessed when your life is on the line your body would be willing to break the limits. He looked at Dino, pout in face. 

 

“Does this mean you’re a mama now, Paul?” 

 

Paul only pinched at Dino’s nipple. Dino let out a yelp before saying a string of apologies.

 

“That was amazing though.” Paul said, his stance more relaxed now. He was still a bit flushed but that might be because of the incredibly hot and maybe illegal sex they just did. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“We should maybe..” Paul looked around. A handful of his drum set were on the ground, the stool was probably dirty, and the carpet might just be stained. He couldn’t even be bothered with the situation of his own body, not when they’d made a mess that even if cleaned up the entire night it would still leave traces the next day. They were all going to gather here again the next day.

 

“In a moment, please.” Dino held up a hand. He was still wrecked from their previous activity. He couldn’t get up just yet. Seeing this, Paul only plopped back down to lay his head on Dino’s chest. Staying there until the both of them felt like it.

 

-

 

The clock struck 11:30 PM. Bob was just about to head to bed when his phone buzzed. He almost ignored it if only it hadn’t buzzed again, and again, and again. Annoyed, he picked it up from the nightstand. It was a message from Paul.

 

**Paul**

_ Bob, what was that remedy for muscle pains? _

11:31 PM

_ Please _

11:31 PM

_ Don’t sleep yet we need it _

11:32 PM         

 

**Bob**

_ The Chinese balm thing? _

11:32 PM

_ I don’t know what it’s called but the packaging looks like this. _

_ Bob sent a photo. _

11:35 PM

 

**Paul**

_ Ok thanks!!! _

11:35 PM

 

**Bob**

_ Also what do you mean we? _

11:36 PM

 

But his last message was left on read. Bob shrugged and put his phone back down, finally heading to bed. It wasn’t until the next day as he stepped into the studio, the entire room smelled of chinese herbs, noticeably from Paul and Dino’s direction, and the drum set slightly askew, smelling of washing chemicals, that he would understand what Paul’s message had meant.

**Author's Note:**

> the floor tom is a part of the drum set.


End file.
